


Since That Day

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bleh, Drabble, F/M, Realization, Reveal, That's his official name apparently kurtzberg, kind of, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanaël has been spending a lot of time staring at Marinette and Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since That Day

Ever since Nathanaël woke up in Chloé’s room with the heroes of Paris above him, he had been starstruck. Sure, he’d always known that Ladybug was cool and pretty, but seeing her there, pink lips, full hips, gentle smile, his heart skipped a beat, the same way it always did with Marinette.

In the weeks following his akumatization, he found his sketches alternating between the two gorgeous girls, their sparkling blue eyes so similar and bright.

When Mylène had been akumatized, he’d tried to help Ladybug in the search for Adrien, painfully aware of her glowing presence, and painfully aware of Marinette’s absence. But before he could ponder the two dark-haired beauties more, he had been snatched away, swept up by the monster, and after that it was all a blur.

Shortly after the incident, though, he figured out Marinette and Ladybug were, in fact, the same girl. His sketches had been blurring ever closer, and he was about 75% sure they were the same person until one day, she saved him, and then he knew.

Akuma attacks were something all Parisians had grown used to, but Nathanaël had no time to prepare as a loud crash resounded behind him on his way home, and in a flash, he was in someone’s arms, zipping away from the noise. The first thing he noticed was the scent of raspberry macarons, the same type that Marinette had brought to class for her birthday earlier that day.

“Oh my god, are you okay, Nath- young man?” Ladybug asked, trying to cover up the fact that she knew his name. Staring into her worried eyes, so bright and so blue, he knew. He just knew that this was the girl he loved, and wow, she was carrying him. His heart took up a little happy dance, and he beamed.

“I’m okay thanks to you, Ladybug.” He knew she had to get back to the fight, so he let her go after their feet touched down atop the TV station. He could tell her that he loved her some day, but for now he was content to live off of the lingering high of just having been near her.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Ladynath/nathbug, and this happened. Cross posted on Tumblr.


End file.
